Hunger Games and Facebook
by ImagineThePossibility
Summary: Let's log onto Facebook and see what the Hunger Games tributes are saying.
1. Let the Posts Begin

**I have to change this to fit site rules, which I'll be working on.**

**Usernames:**

**Katniss - Fire_Kat**

**Peeta - PeetaBread**

**Gale - GaleIsNOTaSnail**

**Cato: Cato-Greato**

**Rue - Leaping_Ninja**

**Foxface - ThieveryFoodz**

**Glimmer - The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants**

**Marvel: MarvelouslyMarvelous**

**Clove: KnifePower!**

**Thresh: IKilledClove85**

**Prim - PrimRozez**

* * *

Fire_Kat went on her favorite site, Facebook, and posted a normal comment.

_ "Hey guys!"_

PeetaBread replied quickly.

_"Hey baby. ;)"_

GaleIsNOTaSnail typed,

_"I have no comment towards that pathetic attempt to flirt."_ He was obviously not impressed.

KnifePower! replied, siding with GaleIsNOTaSnail.

_"I know, right? Cato and I made an ADORABLE couple! But bread boy and fire bomb?"_

_Cato-Greato likes this!_

IKilledClove85 logged on.

_"Sup?"_

KnifePower! glared at her screen.

_"Nice username. -.-"_

IKilledClove85 typed,

_"Thanks."_

KnifePower! posted,

_"Why is it 85?"_

IKilledClove85 replied in three seconds flat with a logical explanation.

_'Cuz 1-84 were taken."_

_Leaping_Ninja likes this!_

_Fire_Kat likes this!_

_PeetaBread likes this!_

KnifePower! was not as happy about it as they were.

_"O.O What?"_

OMMMMAAAAASEEERAAAINBUUUUWZ logged on and felt the need to post.

_"HEY GUUUYZZZZ WHATS GOIN ONNN?! WOOOOOOOAH I SEE A RAINBOOOOOOOWW"_

GaleIsNOTaSnail posted a reply.

_"What the?"_

KnifePower! asked,

_"Who are you?"_

OMMMMAAAAASEEERAAAINBUUUUWZ took a few minutes to reply.

_"IM TOOOOOOADZ NOT A GAME MAKER THAT CAME TO SPY ON YOUR COVERSATIONZZZZZZ"_

_Fire_Kat sets this on fire!_

OMMMMAAAAASEEERAAAINBUUUUWZp osted quickly.

_"AWWWWW IT BURRRRRRNNNNNNNZZZZZZ!"_

_OMMMMAAAAASEEERAAAINBUUUUWZ has logged off._

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants ignored this weird person and started a new conversation.

_"Do you guys think I should wear silver or black today?"_

Cato-Greato replied.

_"I don't know and I don't care."_

_Fire_Kat likes this!_

_PeetaBread likes this!_

_GaleIsNOTaSnail likes this!_

_Leaping_Ninja likes this!_

_ThieveryFoodz likes this!_

_MarvelouslyMarvelous likes this!_

_KnifePower! likes this!_

_IKilledClove85 likes this!_

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants took a few minutes to post.

_"Whatever."_

PrimRozez logged on.

_"Hey guys. :D"_

Fire_Kat was furious to see her younger sister on this site.

_"Prim?! What are you doing on here? This is NOT a kids site, get off!"_

PrimRozez replied.

_"Oh, okay..."_

ThieveryFoods typed,

_"What do you guys think of my username? :D"_

IKilledClove85 replied,

_"Cool, but not as good as mine."_

KnifePower! didn't approve of this.

_"Oh, shut up!"_

PeetaBread posted,

_"It's nice. You know, speaking of usernames, Gale's should be GaleIsaSnail. Or better yet, GaleIsaFail."_

GaleIsNOTaSnail angirly typed out a reply towards PeetaBread.

_"Yours should be PeetaBreath. You know what? It has a nice ring to it. I'm going to call you that."_

MarveouslyMarvelous jumped in.

_"My username speaks the truth."_

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants posted,

_"It sure does. ;3"_

ThieveryFoodz replied to MarveouslyMarvelous with,

_"Yours sucks."_

Fire_Kat joined in on the topic.

_"I want to change mine to The_Kat_On_Fire, but nah."_

DewDropStop, a new user, also joined in.

_"I lurve mai uzernume, lke, ttly."_

Fire_Kat was not amused.

_"Prim, get off this site."_

DewDropStop typed,

_"I'm ttly not Prim, whvr she iz..."_

Fire_Kat angrily typed,

_"I'm looking over your shoulder watching you type this..."_

DewDropStop didn't have much to say.

_"..."_

_DewDropStop has logged off._

PeetaBread replied,

_"Geez Katniss, stalkerish much?"_

GaleIsNOTaSnail shook his head and spoke up,

_"Oh, look who's talking, Mr. 'I watched you walk home everyday' and Mr. 'I like watching you sleep.' Creep."_

Fire_Kat sided up with her friend.

_"He has a point..."_

PeetaBread defended himself.

_"Well, Katniss and I had kids in the epilogue!"_

Fire_Kat typed,

_"Yes, but since that hasn't happened yet, I can change it any time...Gale does have nice abs..."_

GaleIsNOTaSnail posted a face.

_";)"_

PeetaBread did the same.

_"T.T"_

_Fire_Kat changed her relationship status to "In love with Gale Hawthorne!"_

_PeetaBread has logged off._

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants switched the topic again.

_"So, is anyone coming to Clove's party tonight?"_

IKilledClove85 joined in.

_"Totally. :)"_

KnifePower! stopped him.

_"Thresh, you weren't invited and never will be."_

IKilledClove85 didn't like this.

_"I like rocks."_

KnifePower! ended the conversation with a,

_"Okay, okay you can come!"_


	2. The Amazing Wiress Arrives!

Prim was furious she wasn't allowed on Facebook. Everyone was talking about it, but stuck-up Katniss kicked her off. Prim logged on to read other people's conversations. Sure, she couldn't post, but whatever.

PeetaBread had posted a comment on Cato-Greato's wall.

_"You aren't great! YOU TRIED KILLING MAI KATNISS!1111!1 I HATE YOU!1111!"_

Cato-Greato replied quickly.

_"Umm...if you look back, I really only threatened to kill her. I mainly tried killing YOU..."_

GaleIsNOTaSnail joined in.

_"Oooh, you need some ice for that burn, PeetaBreath?"_

_Cato-Greato likes this._

Peetabread was obviously offended.

_"NOO CUZ I WASN'T BURNED. YOU WERE CUZ KATNISS HATES U!"_

Fire_Kat typed,

_"I love Gale..."_

_GaleIsNOTaSnail likes this!_

Peeta began crying.

A new user, Tick-Tock, joined in.

_"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock._

_Translation: Hey everybody! How are you?"_

It was the famous Wiress!

Cato-Greato welcomed her.

_"Fine, yourself?"_

Tick-Tock replied,

_"TICK TOCK TICK TOCK!_

_Translation: Omigod it's Cato! Your my idol even though you died! Let's get married!"_

KnifePower! Obviously did not approve of Tick-Tock's obsession.

_"Excuse me? He's MINE."_

MarvelouslyMarvelous leaped into the conversation.

_"Ladies, we ALL know Cato is interested in yours truly."_

Cato-Greato was creeped out.

_"Umm...sorry to...uh, "burst your bubble" but um...no I'm not."_

Leaping_Ninja jumped in.

_"Hello guys. How are you?"_

Fire_Kat replied.

_"RUE GET OFF! NO TWELVE YEAR OLDS ALOUD! OFF! OFF!"_

Leaping_Ninja posted.

_"S-sorry..."_

IKilledClove85 switched the subject instantly,

_"Hey, guys, I just got an AWESOME rock for my rock collection! It has like...a gem stone in the middle and it's cool! Perfect for bashing on people's heads...Hey Clove, can I bring this to your party?"_

KnifePower! replied a moment later.

_"Why...why do you hate me?"_

IKilledClove85 shrugged.

_"I'll take that as a yes."_

Tick-Tock leaped in.

_"TICK TOCK TICK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TOCK TICK TICK TICK TOCK! Tick tock tick tock._

_Translation: Um, hello Clove, HE'S MINE. And go away Marvel, you're so pesky! Sorry for late reply, guys, I had to adjust my clock."_

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants posted,

_"What is it, a coo coo clock like you? You insane freak!"_

Fire_Kat was furious.

_"She was one of the smartest, most amazing people I have ever met. and Glimmer, for that, I want you to get attacked by tracker jackers. AGAIN."_

Cato-Greato posted,

_"I'm craving tacos."_

Leaping_Ninja typed,

_"Cato, did you know your name can be rearranged to say tacos?"_

Cato-Greato replied with,

_"I...never noticed that. Huh. Thanks for the info, Rue. ^_^"_

Fire_Kat was once again, angry.

_"RUE. GET. OFF. THE. SITE."_

Cato-Greato stood up for Rue

_"Leave her alone!"_

PeetaBread didn't like the last post.

_"WTF?!1?1/?!1? Y r u so nice to her but not Katniss?!"_

Fire_Kat was disappointed.

_"Peeta, why do you suck at typing? You used to be pretty good at it..."_

Leaping_Ninja was confused.

_"WTF? Where's the food?"_

Fire_Kat rolled her eyes and posted a simple sentence.

_"THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T BE ON THE SITE."_


	3. Everybody Loves Cato

Rue happily logged onto Facebook. Who cared if Katniss said no? Rue was a ninja, after all.

_"Hey guys, what's up?"_

Cato-Greato responded.

_"It depends where you are. I'm outside, so the sky is up."_

IKilledClove85 typed out,

_"Cato, she's no an idiot like you."_

KnifePower! did not approve.

_"Shut up! My Cato is handsome and intelligent."_

Fire_Kat replied.

_"Your Cato? He's MINE!"_

MarvelouslyMarvelous was next.

_"I beg to differ!"_

Cato was obviously confused. Not by Marvel, but by Katniss. Obviously, Peeta was too.

_"WHATAATAT!? KATNISS MY LOOOOAAAAAFFF HOW COLD YEW BEE IN LOVE WITH HIMM!? NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Fire_Kat's reply was simple.

_"Because he tried killing you."_

ThieveryFoodz posted,

_"Buuuuuuurn."_

IKilledClove85 got bored and switched the topic.

_"Clove, why hasn't your party started yet?! I've been waiting for MONTHS to show you my really cool totally awesome brand new half concrete good for smashing skulls rock!"_

KnifePower! took a while to reply.

_"I haven't found a place to buy this sign Cato wants me to hang up."_

ThieveryFoodz asked,

_"What sign?"_

KnifePower! responded only two minutes later.

_"A sign that says, 'No dogs allowed, and if you so much as mention a dog, I'LL KILL YOU.' Cato is very touchy on this subject."_

Fire_Kat slowly typed out,

_"I feel so awful for killing him. MARRY ME CATO!"_

KnifePower! was furious with that comment.

_"UM, NO, HE'S MARRYING ME!"_

MarvelouslyMarvelous jumped in.

_"Hello, I am the HOTTEST guy alive! Cato loves me!"_

Tick_Tock instantly responded.

_"TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TOCK TICK TOCK TOCK TICK TICK TOCK!_

_Translation: HE LOVES ME SO BACK DOWN, OR I WILL DRIVE YOU INSANE WITH MY ARMY OF COO-COO CLOCKS!"_

TruthOdair logged onto the site.

_"Ah, Cato, it seems as if we both have a long line of fangirls. Oh, and you have that...fanboy, it appears."_

It was the magnificent Finnick Odair!

Cato-Greato took a while to respond to all the comments.

_"Okay, one, Marvel: I HATE YOU. Two, Thank you Clove and Wiress. Three: Katniss, I will never love you. YOU. KILLED. ME. Four, Thank you Finnick."_

MarvelouslyMarvelous was obviously hurt by Cato's comment, but he carried on.

_"Finnick Odair? Your my Plan B if Cato ever turns me down! MARRY MEEEEE!"_

TruthOdair replied simply.

_"No."_

Leaping_Ninja posted,

_"I almost feel sorry for Marvel. Sure, he killed me, but you know, maybe he wanted revenge to the Capital. I mean, he DID have to wear a Vegas Showgirl outfit to the tribute parade."_

Fire_Kat ignored the touching words of Rue's comment and continued to kick her off.

_"Rue. Get. Off. The. Site. TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK!"_

Tick-Tock responded.

_"Tick tock tock tick, tock tick tock tock tock tick tick tock?_

_Translation: Um, Katniss, you do know you just said, "I love purple fluffy book covers who eat little children and lion cactus runs", right?"_

Fire_Kat took awhile to reply.

_"You have got to be kidding me. Who invented this language?!"_

Tick_Tock sadly typed out,

_"Tick tock._

_Translation: I did..."_

Cato-Greato posted,

_"Great job Katniss, you hurt her feelings."_

_TruthOdair posted something completely off topic._

_"I regret bringing Peeta back to life. He was painting on his hand saying, "Now it'll be pretty, just like Cato's. I love Cato." It's creepy."_

Cato-Greato smashed his head on a wall.

_"Why. WHY ME?!"_

PeetaBread replied,

_"When Katniss shot your hand? I wasn't telling her to shoot there. I was petting it. Because I love you Cato._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_I tried catching you, I really did! But I pushed you and I was heart broken! I LOVE YOU CATO!"_

DistrictThreeBoyKilledByCato said,

_"I actually feel bad for Cato."_

Fire_Kat responded,

_"So do I. BUT REMEMBER CATO, I STILL LOVE YOU!"_

_Cato-Greato has logged off._


	4. Rue's Sneaky Plan

Rue was still very upset she couldn't go on Facebook. Prim was also very disappointed. One day, Rue messaged Prim about how they needed to sneak on.

Prim asked,

_"How though?"_

Rue grinned. Being a ninja was very fun.

_"Identity theft."_

Prim was confused.

_"What?"_

Rue responded, still smirking.

_"We say we're somebody we're not. Like, you can be President Snow!"_

Prim puked a little.

_"Ew, no way!"_

Rue rolled her eyes.

_"It was just an example. We could be anybody!"_

Prim pondered this. Every idea had a con.

_"What if the person we say we are catches us?"_

Rue shrugged.

_"We call them a fake!"_

Prim grinned, until she remembered her previous attempt at sneaking on.

_"But what if Katniss see's I'm on Facebook?"_

Rue shrugged off the problem.

_"Hide in the bathroom. Keep another site open in a different tab."_

Prim was elated.

_"Okay!"_

Later that day, in a Facebook chatroom...

Fire_Kat was typing out a love poem to her dear Cato who had refused t log onto the site after he was fangirled.

_"Cato my dear,_

_I shoot deer,_

_But I love you!_

_Cato my love,_

_I also shoot dove,_

_But MARRY ME!_

_Marvel is weird,_

_Clove is short and ugly!_

_Wiress is insane, you wouldn't match,_

_and trust me, Peeta sucks._

_Glimmer thinks she's perfect,_

_but she's toads not worth it!_

_Did I tell you I hunt toads, too?"_

Fire_Kat posted it on her crushes wall. GaleIsNOTaSnail raised an eyebrow at this.

_"First Peeta, then me, now Cato? Katniss, pick a boyfriend already..."_

PeetaBread rolled his eyes.

_"CHE LOAFZ MEH, CHE JSTU DNST WNT 2 SA IT."_

ILoveFinnick kindly corrected Peeta.

_"I believe you meant to say, 'She loves me, she just doesn't want to say it.' If you ever need help on your typing skills, I always have spare time on my hands. c:"_

TruthOdair smiled.

_"Oh, Annie, always so nice and graceful."_

So the new user was Annie! Fire_Kat ignored the new user and replied to Gale.

_"I'm sorry, but, Cato is...so dreamy. Eeek, I'd give up both you and Peeta to bring him back to life so we could make out daily!"_

Cato-Greato responded.

_"Katniss, quit it. My neighbors are going to think I'm bulimic."_

_TruthOdair likes this!_

_GaleIsNOTaSnail likes this!_

PeetaBread growled.

_"Cato! That's offensive! Take it back!"_

Cato-Greato replied.

_"Okay, I take it back. I'm sorry."_

Fire_Kat ignored Cato's rude comeback and squealed.

_"Peeta! You actually spelled a post correctly for once!"_

PeetaBread ended the conversation with,

_"Whut do u meen? Thaz how I alwyz tipe..."_


	5. Get This Party Started!

**Author's Note:**

**I've been getting a lot of requests for Catoniss. Guys, I wrote an entire story on Catoniss, and I'm working on the sequel. **

**However, since so many of you ship it, and since my best friend REALLY supports it...there will be some Catoniss, and more in the future.**

**Anyway, this is a special edition (not really, but I don't know what to call it) chapter. Clove's party!**

**BecuaseIthoughtit'dbereallyfuntowrite.**

**Enjoy.**

**Also, sorry if it's not funny. I was listening to sad songs while writing this.**

**Forsomereason...**

* * *

Clove had just finished setting up the last decoration. There, everything was set. Her guests- sadly including Thresh- would be coming to her party tonight. One she'd held off for so long. Just as she was getting lost into the dreaded memory of the rock striking her skull, a knock at the door startled her. It was very loud, so she assumed it was someone strong. Not little Peeta.

"It's open!" She said. Marvel and Glimmer came barreling in. Glimmer, who was in a see through dress, was obviously drunk.

"I told you we should have taken a cab." Marvel shot back.

"It's not like I droveeeeeeeeh." Glimmer said in a bubbly voice. She collapsed on the floor.

"Hello Clover-Rover!" Marvel greeted Clove.

"What kind of name is that?" Clove said in disgust.

"A stupid one." A stupid voice said. Marvel whirled around to see Katniss standing there, along side Gale and Peeta. Marvel burst into tears.

"SHE KILLED ME! WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE ITS NOT FAIR!" He squealed.

"I came because I heard Catowy-Watowy was going to be here!" Katniss squeaked. Clove hissed.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" She leaped onto the other girl and started yanking her hair.

"Huh." Was Gale's response.

The two got in a huge fight and started beating eachother up, until Cato came. At the site of him, Clove stabbed Katniss in the leg and shot up.

"Caaaaaatoooooooo!" She screamed, hugging him tightly.

One by one, all the guests showed up. Even a couple of Gamemakers and President Snow. Prim and Rory snuck in as well. Thresh came in with a bag of rocks, most of them large enough to bash a skull in. He even proudly held the one that killed Clove.

"Ooooh, can I have it?" Katniss asked.

"This is why I hate you." Cato shot back.

"Cato I love you!" Katniss sobbed.

"Tick tock tick tock tock!" An angry voice chimed. Clinging on to Cato's arm was Wiress. Without the translation, you couldn't understand her.

As the party went on, people debated on games to play.

"Kill the gamemakers!" Was Marvel's ideas.

"Spin the bottle?" Glimmer asked, now a bit more sober.

"Kill Peeta!" Gale happily suggested.

"I support kill Peeta." Cato said.

Rue pulled out chinese stars. Cato grabbed a sword and Clove got her throwing knives. Katniss pulled out a bow and arrow.

"W-what?" Peeta ran away screaming. "Noooooo! I'm too young to die!" He ran right into the wall and fell over, though.

"Th-that's just sad." Marvel commented.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Clove asked, twirling a bottle in her fingers. "We just spin this bottle-"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Glitter and sparkles~" Glimmer chimed, still drunk.

"And whoever it lands on, you ask truth or dare. You can pass the dare onto someone else, but only once." Clove said.

Everybody gathered in a circle. Clove set the bottle on the middle and twirled it around. It landed on Seneca Crane.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Glimmer."

Seneca leaned in and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. Her cheeks puffed up and then she puked. All over Seneca.

"Disgusting!" He whined shaking his head. All of the tributes were laughing, cheering on Glimmer.

"Whatdido?" She mumbled.

Seneca furiously spun the bottle, when it landed on Marvel.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The career bravely said.

"YOU have to kiss Glimmer."

Marvel leaned in and planted a kiss on Glimmer's lips, even though she was passed out. Marvel escaped without being puked on.

"Oh come on!" Was Seneca's response.

Marvel flicked the bottle and it landed on Katniss.

"Truth or dare?" Marvel asked.

"Truth." Katniss answered.

"How many times have you kissed Gale?"

"Yeah Katniss, lets hear it." Peeta said. He had just woke up from his concussion.

"Um...let's see...there was that one time while we were hunting...and after that...and when Peeta choked me...and that one day when Peeta was out of the house...and that time when I killed a deer...forty six." Katniss announced.

"Wow. Just...wow." Cato replied.

Katniss shrugged. "I still love you more, Cato."

"Shut up." Clove hissed.

Katniss stuck her tongue out at the short, knife addicted girl, then spun the bottle. It landed on her little sister.

"Tru-"

"Dare." Prim answered bravely.

"I dare you to kick Cato."

"Are you trying to get your sister killed?!" Gale exclaimed.

"I'll pass this dare on to Clove." Prim said. She wasn't _that_ brave.

Clove stood up, walked over to Cato, and raised her foot. She gently tapped his chest with her toes, but he didn't return the kindness. Cato grabbed Clove's legs and threw her overhead.

"Aaaaaa!" Clove squealed as she landed on a table.

"Is she-" Prim started to ask.

"She's fine." Cato replied.

Prim shrugged and spun the bottle, when something crashed through the roof and landed on it, smashing the glass into a thousand pieces.

"Sorry I'm late. Sup, guyzzz?" Haymitch drunkenly spat.

"...Haymitch, that was mahogany." Effie said.

"Actually, it was glass..." Katniss corrected.

Clove waddled over from the smashed table with a face covered in bruises.

"Oka-what the fu- whos this?!"

"Thats Haymitch." Cato informed her.

"Well Haymitten, GET UP AND GET OUT." Clove yelled.

"Hey, who wants to see me dance and sing a song I wrote?" Peeta asked. Everybody ran away, but Peeta did it anyway.

"Yeah yeah,

when you don't know why your best friend kissed you,

but you don't care ANYWAY

you party all night,

you puke it up all day,

WAZZTHAT IN YOUR WAAAY

Katniss rocks!

Oh oh yeah!

KATNISS LOVES ROCKS!

Yeah yeah." Peeta sang as he twisted his body and wiggled his arms in unknown shapes.

"ROCKS ARE COOL!

Especially when

YOU'RE SMASHING CLOVES SKULL WITH THEM!"

At that line, Clove walked in and stabbed Peeta in the chest. Yes, it was an exciting party in deed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**EVERY TIME I WROTE THIS SOMETHING HAPPENED AND IT ERASED IT.**

**Dang internet connection issues. Dx**

**But hope you liked it. AND DON'T WORRY, PEETA DIDN'T DIE. :3**


	6. Glimmer The Diary Thief

Clove happily grinned and logged onto facebook, grinning when she saw a new post on it.

It was from ThieveryFoodz.

_"Clove, awesome party."_

KnifePower! quickly replied.

_"Thanks."_

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants posted a comment.

_"You know, I picked up this notebook at Clove's house. Had some story written in it."_

KnifePower! typed,

_"One with a black cover?"_

The_Spakrly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants said,

_"Yeah."_

KnifePower! posted,

_"That's my diary."_

At this comment, Cato-Greato logged on.

_"I want to read an entry!"_

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants responded.

_"Okay. but...it's a little dark..._

_'It hurts to lose. To live in a world that lacks color and imagination. I never did find the strength. Atleast, I don't think I did. I remember the blood stains, yes, and then the taste of poison curling onto my taste buds. Yes, now I remember._

_Weeks ago my brother and I got into a huge fight. No one in my family ever got along. We were hateful. I slit his throat, the wooden handle of the knife perfectly fitting in my shaky hands. I had a passion for that thing. I always did. Of course, after that, my one enemy became the rock that found it's way through my flesh and into my skull, shattering it. I remember screaming. Screaming is fun. It burns the throat into a fire that consumes you and slowly melts off your skin, pulling your hair into a sea of flames._

_It seems as if the world went a mix of gray and red, swooshing together until a black blanket filled my head blocking my view from the world. My mind stopped producing thoughts when my heart stopped producing life. I was dead._

_Killing isn't nearly as fun as dieing. You get to see and feel everything coming to an end. And then, just like that, a bitter poison landed on my taste buds signaling my sleep. Yes, death was quite entertaining.'_

_The end."_

PeetaBread was the first to respond.

_"O.O_

_catness, im haffin nitemires agin!"_

ILoveFinnick was too in shock to correct Peeta.

_"Oh. My. Finnick Odair._

_What the hell did I just read?!"_

GaleIsNOTaSnail was also freaked out about Clove's writing.

_"What inspired you to...write this?"_

KnifePower! rolled her eyes.

_"I DIED. What did you think I was going to write?_

_'Dear diary,_

_Today I died BUT THATS OKAY! MAGICAL RAINBOWS!'_

_Seriously Gale. Common sense."_

The_Sparkly_Warkly_Glimmer_Shimmer_Pants grinned.

_"Okay, this entry is kind of funny._

_'Today I saw Vitus Deadsalot. You know, the fourteen year old victor from District 2?_

_I love him. He has the COOLEST hair ev-ar._

_It's like, blackish brown._

_I asked him out._

_But he said no._

_ITS NOT FAIR NOOOOO_

_IM PERFECT!'_

_Teehee."_

After an awkward pause of silence, Glimmer posted,

_"Ooops._

_That was from my diary."_

MarvelouslyMarvelous posted,

_"Figured."_

TruthOdair logged on.

_"Wait- who the hell is Vitus Deadsalot?"_

MarvelouslyMarvelous posted,

_"Her imaginary friend. She made up these fake victors and tried to date them. She basically married Vitus and claimed she was pregnant with his child. Plus, one time, she ran down the street in nothing but a tank top and underwear screaming,_

_'HE WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT WE MUST SAVE HIM! VITUS VITUS!'_

She's an idiot some days. c:"

Leaping_Ninja logged on. She had been stalking the wall and there was no sign of Katniss.

_"Ooooh we're embarrassing people!_

_Okay, who wants to hear about the time Thresh made out with a pole for twenty minutes?"_

KnifePower! evilly grinned.

_"I know I do."_


End file.
